


A Missive to Myself

by Navnit



Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Post 7x06, Time of our Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navnit/pseuds/Navnit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle decides to leave a note for his alternate self before getting coffee for Captain Kate Beckett. Spoilers for 7x06: The Time of Our Lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Missive to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Felt a lot of things in the alternate universe was left up in the air, this is my fix it. Enjoy!!

_Rick,_

_I'll start off by saying **Hollander's Woods**. I checked and it still happened. I'm only mentioning that February night so that you know it's me writing this message and what I'm telling you is the absolute truth._

_Rick this is not a message from your past self whom you have forgotten. No, this is a message from your alternate self who came from a parallel universe into your universe and got to live your fucked up life for a couple of days._

_I know I don't have to convince you to believe in the supernatural and you know I wouldn't mention the Woods if I was pulling your leg so understand that this is true and real and factual to the best of my knowledge._

_I am writing this letter because what I said before is true, your life is completely fucked up and following my instructions is the only way to fix it._

_Rick whatever has happened to you in this reality; I know myself and I know that you cannot be happy with this piece of shit life that you've been living so I suggest you follow my advice to the letter and pull your shit together or so help me God the second I discover inter dimensional travel I'll come back here to whoop your ass._

_I wish I could rage at you but from what I gather the path of divergence from my timeline to yours was not your fault. I mean you were an asshole but so was I, it's who I met at that time, and you didn't, that made me want to be more that the dick who signed barely legal women's breasts and was dead set on destroying everything in his life._

_And I could have forgiven it all Rick; the sleeping with women younger than your daughter, the lack of writing, even letting mother become the primary income earner in the house. But what I could not and still refuse to forgive Rick is the way you failed Alexis. My baby girl can barely look at me without the disappointment shining in her eyes and no matter what the divergent **that** is entirely on **you**._

_That girl is the single most precious thing in our lives and you let her leave? Without a fight? And sent her towards Meredith? Really? I have never been more disgusted with myself then when I discovered that reality._

_So listen up Jerkface because if you want to put your life back together than this is the way; I've already set things in motion so some things have been fixed but some things still need fixing. First and foremost Alexis has easily forgiven you for your neglect and abandonment (I still haven't, and never will) so the first thing you do is build on what I have left, talk to her, find out about her job; she's not reaching her full potential there so use some of your contacts have them offer her better job opportunities, preferably in New York, don't ask her to move back in, she's still deeply hurt and will reject you out of reflex, ask her about her life, the boys in her life and anyone who has helped her throughout the years apart from you, take an interest in your **only** daughters life for fucks sake!_

_Now the second thing, and this is very important Rick so pay attention; Go to the twelfth precinct and ask for Captain Katherine Beckett. Ask her out for coffee and once you have her never ever let her go. This woman aside from Alexis is the most important person in your life, I know maybe you're thinking in the parallel universe she may not be but trust me I've met your Kate and she is so, so much more with us than without, don't fuck this up Rick because you're only punishing yourself._

_Now Kate might not accept you immediately, might not even want to see you but you just keep showing up, be constant and be there and I promise you it will the greatest experience of your life. She is your muse, your inspiration, your future...your everything._

_The only thing that I didn't hate about your universe was that your fuck up allowed mother to thrive and reach her potential for that your mother is at a better place right now than mine. But I see the pain in her eyes her broken family destroys her and it's only a matter of time before she collapses under the pressure of trying to keep us together._

_FIX THIS RICK_

_Your pissed off counterpart_  
_Rick._

_P.S. Also change the decor of the loft. Fucking Hell._

* * *

They rushed Castle to the hospital double time. Captain Beckett put a protective detail on him, apologized to his family for getting him hurt and left telling them to give him her thanks for saving her life when he woke up.

* * *

 Alexis handed Castle an enveloped sealed with wax bearing his made up family crest (the symbol of Decepticons crossed with the Green Lantern emblem)

"Dad a week ago you were acting really weird but it was the closest I felt to having my Daddy back," Alexis' eyes were filled with unshed tears. "During that time you gave me this letter and told me that once you started acting like your old self I should give this to you."

Castle opened up the letter and frowned starting to read he gulped at the mention of Hollander Woods but as he read on his eyes widened with incredulity, then dampened with tears, then widened with wonder. He set down the missive, his daughter looking on staring at the letter and then at her dad in curious confusion.

Castle beckoned her over and she came sitting gingerly on his bed. He raised a hand his stitches pulling slightly, nevertheless he stroked a hand through his daughters dyed jet black hair smoothing it down, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead then dropped his head on her shoulder his arms going around her and he let the tears flow crying over and over again that he was so so sorry.

* * *

 After two months intense physical therapy and emotional reflection tempered by the steadfast dedication and presence of his daughter Richard Castle was standing in front of the twelfth precinct the letter from his counterpart laminated and folded inside his jacket pocket, a reminder. He strode forward with purpose approaching the Desk Sergeant two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Hi I'm Rick Castle, could I speak with Captain Beckett please?"

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. Tell me how much in the comments, also leave a kudos if you liked it. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
